Meridian
Capital City of The Corona Imperium City of Cities Meridian is a towering metropolis built into and upon a jaggedly thrusting peak of granite & quartz. A lone mountain rising up from between land and sea. Meridian has stood for millennia. A seething maelstrom of life. Millions call her wards, quarters and boroughs home, occupying the tallest towers and the deepest sub-basements. The majority of Meridian’s citizens have spent their entire lives having never stepped foot out of their district. Each ward is its own city and each block a tightly-knit township. 'Meridian below ' Maridian Below is carved from the very roots of the mountain. Great column-like structures line wide avenues, supporting the great expanse of ceiling and filled with streams of residents, visitors and patrons of the shops and tenements within. The complete lack of sunlight is abated by the twilight bask of djinnlamps lining every street and winding passageway. 'The Culminus Ward ' The Culminus Ward spills out from the northern foot of the mountain in a sprawl of flea markets and crowded trade squares packed together between clusters of crumbling apartments and pristine manors. Splitting through the center of it all is The Meridian Way , the road that spans a continent. If you’re coming to Meridian by road you’re probably coming to it down the Meridian way and you’re more than likely going to pass through The Culminus Ward to get where you’re going. 'Facing East ' Facing East is an escarpment of nearly sheer rock face littered with a webwork of gangplanks, rope bridges and shanty towns. These clinging communities of daring climbers are among the first to greet the light of the daily rising sun. The majority rely almost entirely upon keeping Skaphids , relying on the massive insects for transportation, material for clothing, armor & tools, but mostly for the high price Skaphid nectar and silk goes for in any market. ''Pinnacle Pinnacle, as it’s name implies, is the collection of spires and palaces at the peak of Meridian. Sprawling terraces and hanging gardens overflow manicured rooftops. The upper levels are filled with plazas, colonnades and galleries interspersed with the spacious penthouse suites and luxury condominiums of the affluent. Windlances , the personal aircraft of those wealthy enough to afford them, dart through and between trundling airships filled with passengers and cargo, moving goods and patronage to Pinnacle from every corner of the vast metropolis. New Caedwyn'' New Caedwyn is a Clansman hold carved into the Northwestern foot of the mountain. The squat dormitories and crowded plaza’s of The Culminus Ward press against the etched rock face wall dividing the two districts, segregating the din of haggling patrons from the clamour of crowded crafthalls. Smithy’s forges, workshops and breweries fill New Caedwyn, encompassing every type of crafthall typically present in a Clansman hold. Every manner of Carpenter, mechanic, mason and craftsman can be found here, each trade clustered in uniform blocks in a grid of criss-crossing avenues and streets. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.